Restless
by boredoclover
Summary: Booth can't sleep one night and can't resist calling his favourite partner. What adventures will they have at two in the morning?
1. Chapter 1

**Millions of thanks to my awesome beta SilverAndFlames :)**

Restless

There was a ringing noise in Brennan's dream.

After a few moments of relentless ringing she realised she was being woken by the phone. She groped blindly around the nightstand for it, and then answered whilst looking at the clock. It read 2:16AM. Booth had dropped her home approximately 6 hours before.

"Brennan."

"Hey Bones."

"Booth what's wrong?" She asked anxiously.

"Nothing Bones, everything's fine." He assured her quickly. "I'm sorry I woke you, I just couldn't sleep." He said hesitantly.

"Then why did you call me Booth? If you're having sleeping problems you could consider some medications to induce drowsiness." She yawned through the end of her sentence.

"Look Bones never mind I'm just feeling... restless. I just wanted to talk to someone, to... do something, y'know?"

"Not really."

"Sorry I shouldn't have woken you." Booth sounded so apologetic, that Brennan thought about it for a moment. Although Booth interrupting her sleep was somewhat inconsiderate and annoying she found she didn't mind all that much. Perhaps she was still too tired to be angry.

"Well I'm awake now Booth, what do you want me to do? I could be showered and dressed in about 20 minutes."

"What? But aren't you tired? You sound like you're still half asleep. You should get some rest."

"Oh so do you no longer feel unable to sleep?"

"No but you should sleep. I really shouldn't have woken you."

"While you're correct that it is normally considered rude to wake someone at this hour for no reason I find I am not annoyed. I can try to be at your place in just over half an hour."

"What? No way you're awake enough to drive, if anything I'll come to you."

"Ok then, I'll be ready in about 20 minutes."

"Bones you don't have to, you can go back to sleep if you want. You sure you want to give up a good night's sleep just to keep me company?"

"If I didn't want to I wouldn't have offered. See you soon."

She could practically hear the smile in Booth's voice as he said "See you soon Bones." With that she hung up the phone and got out of bed.

She turned on the lamp and began rooting around for some clothes to wear. Even if she was half asleep she could make some effort to be presentable. She found some jeans, a white shirt and some underwear and took them with her into the bathroom. Brennan let the water heat up before stepping into the shower and found herself begin to wake up properly as the water beat down.

About half way through her shower she thought she heard her front door open and footsteps. It was probably Booth arriving, she began thinking about Booth waking her so late and how she really should be asleep right now. She found she was now mildly annoyed with him for interrupting her sleep. But she was more curious about his motivations for calling her and what exactly he wanted to do. She quickly dressed and applied some makeup with a growing sense of excitement.

She walked out of the bathroom and found Booth had made himself at home on her couch with a cup of coffee. He quickly got up on hearing her approach.

"Hi Booth."

He smiled at her and said "Good morning beautiful." Brennan quirked an eyebrow at that and he hastily continued, "are you sure you don't want to go back to bed?"

"I'm already awake now. My REM cycle has been disrupted sufficiently that I no longer feel drowsy, I believe my circadian rhythm will not encourage more sleep until this evening at which point I will probably be feeling more tired than usual."

Booth smiled at her. "You know a lot of people wouldn't wake up at 2AM and immediately start spouting out a science lecture. Here you go-" he passed her a cup of coffee and picked his own mug back up.

Brennan drank a few mouthfuls of coffee before she raised the question. "So, what are we going to do?"

Booth considered that for a moment before his eyes lit up. "Wanna have an adventure?"

"What kind of adventure?" Brennan replied, trying to hide her excitement at his proposal.

"I don't know. Let's just go somewhere."

"But nowhere is open. And it's cold."

"Like that's gonna stop this dynamic duo! Come on it'll be fun." Booth gave her the charm smile and she couldn't resist.

"Ok let me just go grab my coat."

"No, no hold on a sec Bones. It's my fault you're up at 3AM so you wait here, drink your coffee, and try to wake up a bit while I grab your stuff." He gulped down the remainder of his coffee and almost bounded off to get her stuff. She smiled and laughed after him, issuing instructions from the couch. His enthusiasm was contagious and she could feel her sense of anticipation building. This was much better than sleep.

**And after this point I don't actually know what they do. I have the end of this story figured out but not their adventures. So if you have any ideas/requests for what shenanigans they could get up to they would be very welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope it doesn't bug anyone that this isn't actually anything new. Once again if you have any ideas you can still tell me, I'd really love your ideas/suggestions/requests for what they could do. R&R :)**

Booth couldn't sleep. He'd gone straight home after dropping Bones off and had been in bed by 10:30PM. Since then he'd been lying in bed, tossing and turning without feeling tired at all. He'd tried counting sheep, warm milk, TV and even reading one of Bones' books. But it was almost one and he still felt wide awake. He wanted to do something.

He wanted to get up, go out and do something, something fun. See someone. Not just someone, Bones- his Bones. The idea took hold of him. How much fun it would be? He could imagine her groggy voice on the line. Her confusion when he told her everything was fine, that he just wanted to talk to her. Her annoyance at his interruption of her sleep for no reason. How cute she would sound half asleep and cranky.

Even better he could just turn up at her place. She would answer the door wearing just one of the old t shirts she slept in and he would get to watch the confusion and annoyance on her face. She'd be more annoyed if he just turned up at her house in the middle of the night when he knew she was sleeping, but then he could use his charm smile on her and see her try to stay mad when she was still half asleep. He could imagine the big scientific words she would use even when barely awake.

The idea was tempting but he knew he couldn't.

Brennan needed her sleep. How many times had he dragged her out of the lab at night to ensure she was sleeping properly? He couldn't interrupt her sleep just because he felt like talking to her. Booth decided to try to work off some of his energy. He started off with some push ups, and then progressed through a series of exercises, but despite the familiar burn in his muscles he still didn't feel tired. So he threw on some track pants and a t shirt and went for a run.

The night air was freezing and no matter how fast he ran he couldn't heat up properly, but after a while it became bracing rather than freezing. He got back to his apartment and lay back down on the bed. But as he adjusted back to normal temperature he realized he didn't feel any more tired. If anything he felt more awake. He thought again of Bones. Of her drowsy voice berating him in vocabulary he would struggle to understand despite his alertness. Of how much he wanted to see her in her pyjamas. About how once she stopped being angry she would let him in and they would drink coffee and talk until they both had to go to work. They could go to the diner and get breakfast as soon as it opened...

But no Booth told himself. He knew it wasn't ok to wake Bones whenever he felt like seeing her. Booth got up again, this time headed to the shower. The hot water restored his warmth completely after the run. Now, post-shower he felt completely alert.

Booth walked softly over to the window. He was thinking about turning on the TV to try and relax for the next few hours, but found himself staring out the window. It was dark, no people walked on the street, no cars drove past, there were barely any lights shining out of surrounding windows. He stopped for a moment and appreciated the quietness, the stillness of the world around him. It was an odd feeling, like he was the only man in the world.

Thinking about how nice it would be to share this moment is what finally changed his mind. The whole morning could be a moment belonging to just the two of them.

He was calling her phone before he could talk himself out of it. He waited eagerly for her to pick up and had to smile at how sleepy she sounded. Of course the guilt kicked in straight after: she was clearly fast asleep. He felt even worse as she began to panic, her voice full of concern for him.

But as she moved on to the techno-babble Booth felt himself smiling again. Awake for 30 seconds and capable of teaching a science lecture, that's his Bones. Her annoyance was clear and Booth began to regret his whole plan but then... she did what she always did, just when he thought he knew her. She surprised him.

"Ok then, I'll be ready in about 20 minutes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Howdy ya'll, many thanks to anyone who has read/reviewed/favourited/alerted this story. There's several of you! It's the most exciting thing to ever happen on the interwebs! Anyway I just wanted to once again thank SilverandFlames who is still helping me with this :) and to let anyone who reads this to know that I will finish. I realise that there's been quite the lag between updates but that's because I'm publishing this as I write it and I have this really annoying social life and these stupid academic requirements to fulfil. But I've got an end all worked out (just not the middle) so this will be finished at some point. Just thought I'd let you know since unfinished stories can be so annoying and it often happens to ones that are updated infrequently.**

**Also hopefully this is an ok solution for what they should do. I couldn't think of anything perfect, but this seemed to work ok. Let me know :)**

Even though she was up and dressed Bones still looked half-asleep when he arrived. Booth made sure that she had time to sit and drink some coffee before they went out, if she was going to fall asleep again it might as well be where he could just put her back to bed. But the coffee seemed to have done its job; by the time she was finished she definitely seemed more alert. Still feeling a little guilty he helped her into her coat and guided her out the door.

She had been right about the cold, by this time of year the snow had just melted but it had left behind the sharp chill of winter. He hadn't minded but watched her shiver as they left the building. "Want to go back get something warmer?" he asked.

"I'm fine Booth." She said impatiently, marching towards the car. They both got in and he quickly turned the heat on.

They turned onto the main road; Bones turned to him and asked: "Where are we going?"

"I don't know. What kind of an adventure would it be if we knew where we were going?" Booth grinned as he glanced across at her.

"One with at least minimal planning and forethought involved."

"Gees Bones you're not so good at this spontaneity thing, are you? The point is that we could go anywhere, we don't know, that's the surprise. For all we know right now we could end up in the middle of nowhere, or totally lost or in Mexico or something!"

"Well we can't go to Mexico as I don't have my passport. As for the other two things they both sound like extremely negative events. Most people - _including us _normally take great care not to end up lost or in the middle of nowhere."

"Yeah but we're not usually on an adventure." Booth said still grinning.

She looked at him confusedly and he looked back at her amused.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" she asked.

"I don't know. Haven't you ever just not been able to sleep?"

"Yes, many times."

"So what do you usually do?"

"I usually go to the lab and work."

They drove down the main road further into the city. After a few minutes of silence Bones spoke up again. "We could go to the lab if you want."

"Why would we go there? We're there every day; it's not much of an adventure."

"Well I have keys so it's one of very few places that we could go. Also there isn't going to be many other places open that we would want to go."

"But we don't want to go to the lab!' Exclaimed Booth. 'I didn't wake you up in the middle of the night to sit around and watch you work, I can already do that during the day."

"So your plan is that we do something we can't already do during the day?"

"I told you Bones. Adventure - no plan." He took a left turn at random, hoping to come across something to do. At this point he was beginning to realise that there really was very little to do at that time, at least not anything fun and exciting like he'd promised her. He really didn't want to have woken his partner at this hour for no reason. That and her insisting on knowing exactly what they were doing were beginning to frustrate him. He glanced over at her again and she was still looking at him.

"No lab," he repeated firmly.

"It was just a suggestion." she said, annoyed.

They drove in silence for another few minutes, past apartments with the lights turned out and shops, mostly closed but there was the occasional twenty four hour convenience store. Booth could sense Bones' expectancy but he still hadn't thought of anything. He wracked his brains for somewhere that was still open but couldn't think of anywhere good. Their apartments were out of the question after the adventure he'd promised her, parks were all closed at this time, as were pretty much any buildings he could take her to, even the ice rink was closed since they'd been doing some renovations to it.

He kept thinking not really paying much attention to where he was driving. The apartments, closed shop fronts and clean well lit streets began to give way to a slightly darker, noticeably more awake area. It was mostly still closed but a few people could be seen walking the streets, there were several lights on in various buildings, and a few dingy bars seemed to be open. It slowly dawned on him that he was heading somewhere familiar. He began to smile, it may not be perfect but it was an idea at least.

He glanced at his partner who was still waiting expectantly. She still looked a little tired but seemed quite awake. She was waiting quietly for him to reveal whatever plan he'd come up with. Still unable to think of anything better he turned down the next street deliberately.

He began to pull over just outside another bar. He turned off the engine and quickly got out, not giving her the time to question him. She quickly followed him out of the car and followed his gaze to the grubby uncared for building in front of them.

It was a dingy little hole in the wall. The flickering neon sign advertising pool had lost its 'L' but that was the only real change he could see. It had been years since he'd been there but the memories came flooding back. Long nights of pool and then straight to the office afterwards. The great feeling of tripling his money, the shame when he'd lose a weeks pay in one night. Rationalising that since there was some skill involved it wasn't too bad. And still later memories. Of one particular woman and of many vague tequila shots. Of knowing he wasn't good enough and hating it. He turned to his partner and smiled, taking in her uneasy look.

"Where are we Booth?" she asked.

"This is one of my old hang outs," he replied nostalgically "I haven't been here in years."

"Are you referring to the time when you had no control over your gambling addiction? Because that doesn't seem like something you would be eager to relive."

That was Bones, straight to the point.

"Oh come on, we need something to do, this'll be fun. I haven't played in ages; I can show you my skills." He flashed his charm smile at her, trying to ease her worries. She was not convinced.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to be exposing yourself to the same environment that caused so many of your problems before?"

He saw how worried she was and loved her just a little bit more for it. "Yeah, it'll be fine. I can see how far I've come. Besides I've got you to protect me." He tried the charm smile again and could see her worries subsiding. "Just one game, we won't play for money or anything, it'll be fun."

She smiled back at him in acquiescence and he began to usher her into the seedy bar, hand on the small of back.


End file.
